leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Sion/Příběh
Příběh Související příběhy: * Znovuzrozený Aktuální= "KREV. CÍTIT. CHTÍT. BOLEST. POTŘEBOVAT! BLÍZKO. BLÍŽIT SE. ŘETĚZY PRYČ? VOLNÝ! ZABÍT! NA DOSAH. ANO! SMRT! SMRT! Pryč. Moc rychle. Žádný boj. Víc. Chci... víc. Hlas? Neznám. Vidím ho. . Můj generál. Vede. Jdu za ním. Pochodujeme. Kam? Měl bych vědět. Nevzpomínám si. Všechno krvácí. Záleží na tom? Noxus dobývá. Zbytek? Nepodstatný. Tak dlouho... jsem už neokusil vítězství. Vojenský vůz se kolébá. Natřásá se. Těsná klec. Zbytečný rituál. Čekání. K zešílení. Přidejte, hlupáci! Tak. Praporce. Demacijci a jejich hradby. Zbabělci. Jejich brána se rozpadne. Představa masakru uklidňuje. Kdo dal rozkaz zastavit? Přisluhovači neodpoví. Žádné známé tváře. Bezvýznamní pro mě i pro dějiny. Klec se otevírá. Konečně! Už žádné čekání. DO BOJE! Praky a šípy? Zbraně pro děti! Hradby je neochrání! Cítím jejich strach. S každou ranou se jejich barikády hroutí a oni se třesou čím dál víc. UŽ BRZY! Noxijské bubny. Demacijské výkřiky. Sláva není vyznamenání; sláva je horká krev na tvých rukou! Tak vypadá život! U nohou mi leží tisíc potrhaných mrtvol a všude kolem mě hoří demacijské domy. Skončilo to moc rychle! Ještě aspoň jednoho... Muži zírají. Ve tvářích se jim zračí strach. Jestli je pohled na vítězství pro jejich oči příliš děsivý, měl bych jim je vydloubnout. Zato v očích Velkého generála není strach, jen spokojenost. Spokojenost s tím, jak vše proběhlo. Kráčím po bojišti s Velkým generálem, prohlížíme si dílo zkázy a já zoufale toužím po dalším protivníkovi. Kulhá, že by zranění z bitvy? Jestli cítí bolest, nedává to najevo. Pravý Noxijec. Nelíbí se mi ovšem jeho zvířecí společník; hoduje na mrtvých, aniž by na nich měl jakoukoliv zásluhu. Váleční psi by se hodili víc. Demacie bude už brzy naše. Cítím to. Jsem připraven vyrazit na pochod. Velký generál trvá na tom, abych si odpočinul. Jak mám odpočívat, když jsou nepřátelé stále naživu? Proč tu ještě otálíme? To čekání mě užírá. Nechali mě samotného. Jen ten pták mě sleduje. Nelíbí se mi. Kdyby patřil někomu jinému, rozdrtil bych ho v pěsti. Zmocňuje se mě únava. Ještě nikdy jsem nebyl tak... vyčerpaný. Borame? Jsi to ty? Co to šeptáš? Kde že jsem? V zajetí? V kotci jako nějaký pes. Jak se to stalo? Došlo... k bitvě, rabování pevnosti, pak jen ticho. Přepadli nás? Nevzpomínám si. Zranili mě. Cítím rozšklebenou ránu... ale žádnou bolest. Mysleli si, že jsem mrtvý. A teď jsem jejich trumf. Osud se směje. Mě nikdo v kleci neudrží! Budou litovat, že mě zajali. Demacijští červi! Papouškují slova o laskavosti, ale to jejich bezohlednost neumenšuje. Ležím ve vlhké jámě. Žádné jídlo. Žádné mučení. Žádné vystavování na odiv. Nechávají mě tu shnít. Vzpomínám si na svůj vrcholný okamžik. Držel jsem krále za hrdlo a ve svých pevně sevřených prstech jsem cítil poslední úder jeho srdce. Nevzpomínám si, že bych kdy ruku uvolnil. To je tvá pomsta, Jarvane? Slyším triumfální pochod. Dupot těžkých bot po dláždění. Přes zdi kobky znějí tlumeně. Dunění noxijských bubnů. Budu opět svobodný. Ulicemi poteče demacijská krev! Nepřišli. Neslyšel jsem žádný boj. Žádný ústup. Že by se mi to jen zdálo? Ten pahýl nebolí. Té železné boty si skoro nevšímám. Je pokrytá rzí. Kdy jsem o tu nohu přišel? Stále cítím krev. Bitva. Přináší útěchu. Sžírá mě hlad. Nespal jsem. Čas se plouží. Jsem tak unaven. Jak dlouho? Taková tma. Jáma. Vzpomínám. Velký generál. Jeho šepot. Co to bylo? Někdo jiný. Ztrácí se to. Nesmím zapomenout. Zpráva. Vyrytá. Pamatuj. SIONE - pozor na havrany. PUSŤTE MĚ! KREV." |-| Starý= Před vytvořením League of Legends , byli městské státy Demacie a Noxusu uvězněné v sérii brutálních opakovaných válek , které trvaly staletí. Obě síly sa snažili nájít výhodu nad tou druhou, ale Noxus byl městký stát, který byl ochotný, pro dosáhnutí svojich cílů, se vzdát jakékoliv morálky. Záleželo mu jen na brutální síle a vůli ji použít. Tímto nejlepším příkladem je vraždící bojovník, Sion. Sion byl používaný Noxiánskými silami jako lidské beranidlo , byl postavený před všetsky Noxiánské vojska, nemilosrdně zabíjel nepřátele se svojí obrovskou dvojitou sekerou, zvanou "Chopper". Jeho kompletní lhostejnost ho stála život , protože byl zadržený a odsouzený vojskami Demacie. Demaciani si mysleli, že poprava zastaví jeho krvelačné skutky. Smrt však byla jen začátkem jeho cesty k dosáhnutí síly. Proslulá Noxiánská nájemná vražedkyně přinesla Sionovy pozůstatky k Noxiánským nekromancerom , kteří ho oživili, aby mohl sloužit Noxusu dále. Sionovo vzkříšení mu dodalo víc sil a posilnilo potenciál jeho schopností, čím se stal ješte větší hrozbou na bojovém poli . Noxiánské vrchní velení mělo v rukách novou silnou zbraň - kterou vznesli do League of Legends jako nového championa . Pro jeho silné schopnosti si Vrchní vedení myslelo, že by byl až přesilný mimo Field of Justice. Noxus už dále nebude riskovat jediného z nich nejlepších championů v Lize na náhodě nebo zvláštních okolnostech . Sionovy dny v první linii bojů pro armádu Noxusu jsou na pokraji konce .. }} |-| Nepublikovaný= Připravit někoho o život je snadné, ovšem nikdo nedokázal rozsévat smrt jako Sion. Jednu armádu za druhou provedl chřtánem smrti a tak dlouho ničil zástupy nepřátel Noxu, dokud jeho rozpínající se městský stát nezískal navrch nad všemi ostatními národy. Ovšem i ty nejmocnější z mocných může potkat pád, a ačkoliv Sionova smrt šokovala všechny obyvatele Noxu, ochránila je zároveň před demacijskými vojsky, která se náhle ocitla bez vůdce. Smrtí však Sionův příběh neskončil. Ve snaze využít skutečnosti, že obyvatelé Noxu tohoto hrdinu zbožňovali, se noxijský Velký generál rozhodl k drastickému kroku a pokusil se slavného šampiona přivést zpět ze světa mrtvých. Jenže zatímco připravit někoho o život je snadné, vrátit mu jej je nesmírně obtížné. Sion znovu povstal, ale už to nebyl on. Bez své inteligence a bojových schopností se z něj stal pouhý stroj na zabíjení, který se snažil zničit každého, kdo se mu postavil do cesty – spojence i nepřítele. Noxijci nedokázali svou novou zbraň ovládat, a tak se svého bývalého šampiona raději zbavili. Uplynula řada staletí, než se další Velký generál vrátil k Sionovu hrobu s odhodláním znovu tohoto slavného hrdinu oživit. Smrt už pro Siona není překážkou. Pokaždé, když padne, jej velitelé jen znovu složí dohromady a opět mu vdechnou život. V jeho tolikrát zničeném těle se však ukrývá duše, která zoufale prahne po nějakém smyslu existence. A když jej spatří ve válce, je válka nevyhnutelná. de:Sion/Background en:Sion/Background fr:Sion/Historique pl:Sion/historia ru:Sion/Background sk:Sion/Background Kategorie:Příběh